Update:Patch Notes (29 January 2018)
The following fixes and tweaks have now been implemented. If you believe a change has not been documented, either in the patch notes or the news posts for this week’s update, please detail the change so that it may be added. As always, be sure to submit a bug report should you encounter a gameplay bug or graphical glitch in-game. ---- * Portable fletchers now default to the 'Tip Bakriminel Bolts' section of the make-x interface. * Players no longer receive low combat XP drops from creatures on worlds 115 and above in Shattered Worlds. * Players who try to light the beacons during All Fired Up, having begun but not completed Defender of Varrock previously, will now receive a notification informing them that completion of Defender of Varrock is required in order to light the final beacon. * Trying to activate a favourite aura while on cooldown via the Aura Management icon now displays the cooldown time remaining. * Checking time remaining on the Hellion Aura no longer produces multiple blank lines in the chat box. * The text when confirming deactivating an Aura has been changed to 'Would you like to swap auras?' * The right-click Aura list on the Aura Management icon now updates correctly when players upgrade a favourited Aura. * The description of the Mahjarrat Aura has been adjusted to bring it in-line with its current effect. * The Runic accuracy Aura will now appear in the combat section within the Aura Management interface. * Players are no longer able to own both tier one and tier three Knockout Auras. * Favourited, previously-owned lower tier variants of Auras are no longer stuck in the Aura Management right-click activation list. * Further measures were put in place to ensure that the Aura behaves correctly when players die in a PvP situation with an Aura active. * Further measures were put in place to ensure that buffs appear consistently on the combat targeting interface. * Players can no longer use box traps or mithril seeds to skip Telos' tendril attack. * Players can no longer skip the Nex: Angel of Death icicle mechanic using box traps. * Gaining prestige for a boss kill count no longer removes the 'Reaper' or 'Final Boss' titles. * Pet examines now display the full kill count when a boss is prestiged. * Players who have not unlocked all of the Missing, Presumed Death music tracks after completing the quest will find them unlocked upon their next login. * Overlay interfaces (such as Aura Management) now close correctly for all party members when entering a Dungeoneering floor. * Dwarven and Invention multi-cannons can now be reloaded and repaired (resetting their despawn time) by left-clicking them. * The Dimension of the Damned statue has been removed. * 22/01, 12:30 UTC: players no longer attack themselves if their opponent has an Aura equipped. * 22/01, 12:30 UTC: Dying with an Aura active no longer causes it to deplete outside of PvP areas. * 23/01, 17:40 UTC: Enchanted bakriminel bolts held in a Tirannwn quiver can now be removed when the bolt effect is activated. * 24/01, 10:00 UTC: Lootshare no longer prevents drops from appearing outside of instanced areas. * 24/01, 11:25 UTC: The Assassin run animation for mauls now temporarily uses the 2h stance, as the maul variant causes the NXT client to crash. * 24/01, 12:35 UTC: Players may now carry Subcontracts when entering the Heist minigame. * 24/01, 14:00 UTC: Assassin's Contracts are now delivered to players when opening Treasure Hunter on the rewards screen (for example, if the player has no keys remaining). * 25/01, 13:40 UTC: The reworked version of Death Plateau, Druidic Ritual, and Wolf Whistle can once again be started if the pre-reworked version of the quest was already completed. * Buffs now appear correctly on the combat targeting interface. * The Illumination Aura has been moved to the Aura Management interface. * The worn options for Daemonheim Auras one, two and three have now been re-added. * Players will no longer be blocked from loading a bank preset with an Aura active. * Further measures were put in place to ensure that Sunfury tier two unlocks correctly for players who have 35,000 sanctification points when gaining prayer XP. * It is now possible to bind action bars to a specific weapon style to allow automatic switching to a defined action bar upon equipping a mainhand weapon. This can be managed within the Action Bar Settings interface, located in Game Settings.